


Dear Lover - Riku's Side

by midnight12181



Series: Dear Lover [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never forget your first love. Even when they seem to have forgotten you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lover - Riku's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dear Lover  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Riku, Sora and Kairi are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Riku angst, Man on Man action
> 
> Dedicated to all those who sometimes wonder about their former lovers.

Dear Sora--

Remember me? Your former best friend? Your former lover?

Remember the first time you came to me? We were so young. You climbed through my bedroom window, shame-faced. Before I could ask you what was wrong, you broke down in tears, telling me that you had been thinking about me when you felt yourself harden. Telling me you'd tried to relieve the pressure between your legs but being unable. You begged me to make it stop, telling me I could fix anything. You let me touch you. You arched into my palm, moaning unintelligibly. You let me kiss you. You let me watch as you came in my shaky hand. You let me pretend you loved me and not her.

Remember the last time you let me hold you? You knew I was already losing myself to the darkness. You managed to get close enough to me to hold my arms to my sides. You'd gotten so strong since we left the islands. I struggled in your grasp, my head thrashing from side to side until your lips met mine. I saw the burn, the desire I felt, reflected in your eyes. Your hands were magic, your mouth divine. It hurt when you took me. Not because you barely prepared me with a spare potion. Not because it was my first time being bottom.

Because I knew that no matter how much you wanted me then, you wanted her more.

But, despite even that, I've never come harder than I did that day. I've never felt as alive as I did getting fucked by you. I've done nothing but miss holding you in my arms.

I hope she makes you happy. I hope you're glad you gave up my hard, muscular planes for her soft curves. I hope the naturally moist heat of her body is more satisfying than the artificially moist heat of mine.

I hope you think of me every single time you fuck her. I hope you cry out my name instead of hers in the heat of passion. I hope every time you think of me writhing under you, you get stone fucking hard. I hope every time you jack off you're imagining my hand on you. I hope every time she sucks you off, you're pretending it's my mouth there, not hers.

But, more than anything, I hope you remember that it was you who made the final choice.

In case you haven't noticed, I've decided to leave. I can't watch her holding what my heart believes is mine. I can't sit by and not grab you from her. Out of respect for your feelings, not hers, I choose to leave.

Always yours,

\--Riku


End file.
